


Every Inch of You is Perfect

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: A oneshot about being overweight and thinking Randy is only with you to make himself look good.<br/>Pairing(s): Randy OrtonxReader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Inch of You is Perfect

You sighed looking at yourself in the mirror, wanting to cry. You pinch at your belly fat, before pulling your shirt down and collapsing on the bed.

 

You feel the tears pool in your eyes, *Why does Randy even want me? I’m fat and ugly, he could do so much better. Maybe he’s only with me to make himself look good or he feels sorry for me.* You think.

 

You hear the door open and Randy calls you “babe?” He says, walking into the room and immediately notices your tearstained cheeks. He walks over and pulls you into him.

“What’s wrong babe? Why are you crying?”

 

You shake your head, ignoring him. He gently grabs your chin, making you face him “what’s wrong?”

 

“Why are you even with me?” You ask, voice barely above a whisper.

 

He pulls away for a second, seemingly shocked at your question, before grabbing your chin once again.

 

“You’re gorgeous, and smart and funny. Why wouldn’t I want to be with you? I love you and I can’t see myself with anyone else.”

You wipe your eyes.

 

“Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top.” He whispers in your ear.

 

You laugh “did you really just quote Meghan Trainor?”

 

He nods “yes. It’s true though, you’re perfect just the way you are. I love you for you.”

 

You smile at him and give him a kiss “I love you too”


End file.
